Final Fantasy VII: Revitalization
by shadowno
Summary: Sequel to Final Fantasy VII: Reconciliation. Cloud encounters the Evil Lord Dragok for the first time.
1. Chapter 1

This is the second part of my new trilogy, the sequel to Reconciliation. I know that some stuff may not follow the story, but if you check Chapter 1 of Reconciliation, I say that I may change a few things. Overall the story is the same though.

Final Fantasy VII

Revitalization

Edge was silent other than the light sound of the rain, it was three in the morning, and the streets were empty. But one man was out, and he stood at the door of a building, the windows were pitch black, no one was awake inside it. The man double-checked the sign to make sure that he had the right place. The sign read Tifa's Seventh Heaven; it was definitely the right place. He pulled out a blade, and slowly began to cut a hole in a window on the door. Carefully, he removed the section of glass that he had cut out, and reached through it, and unlocked the door. He opened it slowly, and looked around the bar for a moment, until he was sure that there was no one there. Then he slowly made his way across the room and over to the stairs. Again he stopped there and listened. He heard a slight snoring from the floor above, they were all definitely asleep, now was his chance to strike. He slowly began to go up the steps, one at a time, slowly so he didn't make any noise. His plan was working perfectly; he would catch Cloud off his guard, and have him completely at his mercy. The man laughed silently, as he reached the top of the stairs. He eased down the hallway and cracked the first door on his left. After seeing the young girl sleeping soundly in the arms of the young man, he closed the door. The next door, this one on his right, was the bathroom. The left one door, at the end of the hall. He knew that his prey was on the other side of the door, sounds asleep. "I have you now Cloud." He thought to himself, as he eased open the door. Sure enough, lying in bed next to his companion Tifa, Cloud was sound asleep. The man drew his sword as quietly as he could and carefully moved over to the bed. Where he lowered the sword to Cloud's throat.

"Good to see you, Cloud." The man said, finally out loud.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Cloud's eyes flew open, but he was too late. How had this happened? How had he been caught off guard like this? The man threw his sword to the floor, and drug Cloud off the bed, throwing him into a headlock, and started rubbing his knuckles against his head.

"Say uncle bitch!" The man yelled with glee.

"Z…z…Zack, ca…can't breath."

Tifa had sat up, and was watching with amusement.

"Ah bullshit," Zack said. "I'm not squeezing that hard, now say it."

"Un…uncle." Cloud gasped as Zack released him. Falling to the floor, color returned to him, as he took a few deep breaths. He looked up at his old friend, watching as Zack dance around in Circles, celebrating his achievement. By now, Marlene and Jerik had both woken up, and were at the open door, staring at the strange man that had seemed to of broken into there home. Cloud climbed to his feet, as Zack picked his sword back up.

"Wow, you were to easy. It's a shame man." Zack teased.

"How the hell did you get in here Zack?"

"I broke in the front door."

"You what!" Tifa said, her eyes widening.

"I said I br…" Zack was cut off by a crash that came from downstairs. Cloud looked at Tifa, and then everyone ran for the stairs. As they reached the bottom of them, they saw a man dressed in black. Upon seeing them, the man drew a sword.

"I'm here to kill you, compliments if my Lord, Lord Dragok." The man said, and then leapt at them.

Zack, being the only one that was armed, moved like lightning, drawing his sword, and hitting the guy so hard, he flew into the wall.

"Are you that stupid?" Zack taunted. "Look at the size difference." He pointed to his sword. He ran over to the guy as he was getting up, and hit him again. "Stay down!"

The ninja tried once again, but Zack stepped on the back of his head, and held him to the floor.

"Who's this Dragok guy?" He asked. "Why is he after my friends?"

Instead of answering, the man shoved a pill in his mouthed, gargled for a few seconds, then lay dead. Zack stared at him, then turned to the others.

"I think he's dead," Zack said.

"Um, really?" Tifa asked.

Zack turned back to the man and poked him with the tip of his sword, then turned back to everyone else.

"Yeah, I think so."

Before anyone else could speak, the sound of an engine started outside the bar, followed by a flash past the window. Zack ran outside just in time to see a car disappear around the corned of the street. He looked back, and spoke to Cloud.

"I think someone is out to kill you Cloud."

Despite the seriousness of what had just happened, Cloud couldn't help but chuckle to himself, Zack was just as dense as always.

Zack spoke again. "I'm not tired, why don't you guys go back to bed, and I'll stay up and make sure they don't come back."

After a few minutes of arguing, Tifa finally managed to get Cloud to agree to go back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Cloud woke up the next morning, all was quiet. He laid back down next to Tifa when he smelled it. Cloud jumped out of the bed and ran downstairs as fast as his feet would carry him. He practically screamed when he saw the cause of the smell.

"I swear" Zack said, beating the flames with a towel. "I've never started a fire with my cooking before."

Cloud quickly moved across the room, and grabbed the pan, threw it in the sink and turned on the water, extinguishing the flames.

"NO! Dude... my eggs." Zack said bummed. Cloud could only stair at his friend in disbelief of how dense he was. It had been so long since he had last seen him, he'd forgotten how he was.

-#-

Miles away in the abandoned city of Midgar, there stood a great tower that was the former headquarters of the Shinra electric company. The driver of the car the drove near it wasn't interested in this building so much as the tiny 2 story science lab near it. The man parked his car near the building and looked into the mirror. He saw the fear in his own brown eyes, he knew that he would be punished for the failure to kill Cloud Strife, the former soldier. The man opened the door, and climbed out of the car. Walking toward the door, the guards didn't even stop him, as he entered the building and immediately came face to face with his commander.

"Well, how did the mission go?" his commander asked.

"Roe, sir, it was a failure, there was an unidentified foe."

"Mr. Black, our lord will not be happy to hear of your failure."

"Yes, I realize this. But what else can we do."

"Leave here, and return to Edge. Finish your job by any means necessary."

"Yes sir, I will do so immediately."

"Another thing, your new partner is already outside in your car."

"Sir?"

"Dismissed."

Jeremiah Black nodded to his commander, then turned, and exited the building, walking back towards his car. How is it that he, the greatest soldier of all time, could get treated like this? He groaned as he identified the person sitting in his passenger seat. "You have to be kidding me," he thought to himself, as he opened the door of his car.

"Get in, get in, get in." The lively teen yipped happily as Jeremiah climbed into the car. "Let's go, let's go, lets go." The kid basically screamed as Jeremiah started the car.

-#-

"So, what are we going to do?" Jerik asked as the group sat around the table talking.

"I'll go after them, I have no doubt they'll be back for you guys." Zack said, finally being serious.

"No, this isn't your fight. It's time for me to pay you back for everything. I will go after them, you just stay here and relax." Cloud said. "I'll be back before you know it.


End file.
